conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Information When a mental patient runs free in Derrison asylum,He manages to release all of the insane and violent patients who were shipped in from Marple jail after it's fire.Now an group of the sane are locked down in the asylum and must try to escape alive or become insane. Plot In march the13th,An fire in Marple jail caused it to burn down and the violent prisoners were shipped into Derrison asylum.An doctor named Penelope temple is studying a patient called HarleyA.K.A Scars.Penelope discovers that in his childhood,His parents were murdered in a explosion caused by Tommy elight.Harley became insane and murdered his sister and her boyfreind.He then murdered a woman named Sarah dempsy and took a teenager named Fiona hostage.He was then arrested and put in Derrison asylum.He then murdered a doctor named Harry brown. Penelope puts on the tape recorder.She then asks why Scar became insane.Scar says because of him,Meaning Tommy.Then,An explosion happens and Scar escapes.Penelope is horrified as his girlfreind Rachell bell had got an gernade launcher from a guard named Frank boles.Penelope is saved by an guard named John cooper as an violent patient tried to attack her. John and Penelope escape to the to the Derrison mansion,An mansion accros the island,To warn Issac lederson,Who is the boss of Derrison asylum for the past 3 years.However,An violent patient attacks them,With the pair backing away as he has got their gun.The man takes Penelope hostage and shoots John.However,The man is shot in the head and Penelope turns around.She sees Guard Andrew bradfoard and an terrified doctor Linda Aprilson.Andrew says that they are all locked down in the island as the millitary do not want the patients escapeing into Harrinfeild city. The group then run into Issac's office.They find an dead doctor and a couple of dead guards.Then they see Issac stareing at them in horror.They turn around and Andrew is knocked down.Linda is took hostage and Penelope is chucked down with Issac.They watch in horror as Linda is killed.Issac says to Penelope to run.She does and sees Issac getting killed.Andrew then picks up an gun and shoots the patients.He runs after Penelope. The pair then head to the medical center as they escape from Scars.Rachell is killed easily as an terrified guard who witnessed his freinds death kills her.He is called Barry turnison.The 3 hide as they hear doctors getting took hostage.Andrew witnesses his old freind Garry's death.Filled with rage,Andrew comes out and shoots at them all.However,An patient kills him and is the last man standing Penelope kills him and rescues doctors Sarah and Ryan.Sarah says that they need to get to x ray room so they can be safe.However,An explosion happens and Penelope wakes up tied in a bed.She sees Scars and another patient Wiliam.They plan on testing on one of the sane.They pick up Penelope and Sarah.Scar asks the boys which one should they save and if they have the courage. Barry jumbs onto Wiliam and Penelope escapes.Scar kills Ryan and injects Sarah.Sarah turns into a giant monster but her eyes pop out,Makin her to die.However,An explosion happens,Making the medical center in flames.Barry and Penelope look at the ruins in horror. Barry and Penelope then escape to the record files.It turns out that Issac gave instructens to Frank boles to hire Rachell to burst out Scars. Barry and Penelope then head to the visito center to contact with the outside world.They rescue an doctor named Jane smith who is trapped under the rubble of the medical center.They then learn that the visitor center is in ruins. They then head back to the mansion.The big bell falls down and destroys half of the main room.Jane and Penelope witness Barry's death.They escape to Penelope's office and find an injured gaurd named Victor and a doctor named Nicole.They head to the office and Penelope barricades the room.They look into the hostory of the place.A man named Daren Derrison built the mansion for his family.He then buit the asylumwas not an asylum at first,Just another houseHowever,His sister,Kimberley,Was killed by a serial killer named Mike.He then tried to cure Mike which made the asylum. However,He killed Mike and murdered his family and an brick fell on his head,Killing him.Penelope screams as she steps onto a trap door.She then finds the corpses of the Derrison family and Mike.She then finds Daren and screams and Nicole saves her. Nicole then takes the lead as Penelope as she is in shock.Nicole then learns that Victor killed a guard.Nicole kills him and then is seen by Jane a killer.Nicole then threatens her that she will let the insane in.Penelope then snaps out of shcok and grabs an knife,Not trusting the others.Jane then grabs an gun and threatens she will shoot.The 3 aim at each other. Meanwhile we rescue helicopters and some of the military coming in to save the sane and trap the insane.Meanwhile,Nicole then attacks Jane,Which results Nicole getting stabbed by Penelope.Jane says thank you.Then,Penelope grabs an axe and stabs Jane in the head.Penelope then falls down and sees blood on her hands.Penelope then looks at the mirror and sees that she is insane. Penelope is recued as the team burst in.Penelope says thank you.Penelope then grabs an gun and shoots herself.The gurad is shocked after he sees the gruesome deaths of Victor,Jane,Nicole and Penelope on tape. Meanwhile,An news reportersays that the death toll is 115,Which is the guards and the doctors put together.She then says that the only survivor was Rachell.Rachell then acts as if she is an doctor.It turns out she faked her death and she is again going to raid the asylum.